111115-Motivation
12:41 -- galvinizedGlobalization GG began pestering angryGardener AG at 12:41 -- 12:42 GG: I earnestly hope things are going well on your end of things Mike. 12:42 AG: They're 12:42 AG: Okay 12:43 AG: How things going with you, Milo? 12:44 GG: By and large my group is fine, Mr. Calier is a dutiful sort with a good head on his shoulders and Lila llikewise on the second note, at least. 12:44 GG: But one of my number's been scarse and another is Nyarla. 12:45 AG: What do you mean? 12:47 GG: I mean his correspondance with Scarlet's caused S I G N I F I C A N T trouble as I feared it would, and the Empress is in a bad situation because of it. He denies any wrongdoing and is so sure of his own ability to make a win that he's carrying on this path and I don't know if I can keep him off it. 12:48 AG: I'm starting to like Nyarla less and less 12:49 AG: He's made multiple stupid decisions 12:49 GG: My personal feelings on him don't matter. He's a teammate and he's to be protected... 12:50 GG: But neither Mr. Calier nor Ms. Fenrix have been able to keep him from his self-destruction and they've known him longer. 12:51 AG: Wasn't he the one that got them ambushed by Scarlet and Vigil? 12:52 GG: Mr. Calier? 12:52 AG: No, Nyarla 12:52 GG: Well, yes. 12:53 AG: Okay 12:54 AG: This has gone to shit 12:54 AG: Because of him 12:55 GG: Maybe not. I can only hope the operation last night went well, I haven't had the chance to debrief the two of them yet. 12:56 AG: The operation to save Aaisha? 12:56 GG: Mmhm. 12:56 AG: That went to shit 12:56 AG: He died and so did Serios 12:56 AG: I think Aaisha got away 12:57 GG: ... 12:57 AG: Vigil killed both of them 12:59 GG: ...What are things like on Y O U R side? 12:59 AG: Well 01:00 AG: Nothing is really happening with me 01:00 AG: I'm still taking care of this dumb plant 01:00 AG: Throwing meatballs at it 01:00 AG: I haven't been bitten yet 01:01 AG: Ikea is as quiet as ever 01:01 GG: Would I be correct in assuming you've already been directed to a team? 01:01 AG: Nope 01:02 AG: I am not in a team yet 01:06 AG: I think I might crash at Arty's place 01:06 AG: Y'know just until I can be accepted into a team 01:07 GG: This is all horrendously slapdash and I've been too busy working with my own team to keep tabs on how others are shaping up. 01:08 AG: Well, how are you doing? 01:08 AG: Like, as an individual? 01:09 GG: Not very well. 01:09 AG: How so? 01:11 GG: Two members of my team have "died"; even if they A R E still here, that's not something I can wave off. Another member of the team has the attention of debatably the most overtly dangerous twink. 01:12 GG: This team is G R O U N D Z E R O for attracting trouble from their kind and I'm here in a funk, second-guessing myself and failing to accomplish anything of merit. 01:12 AG: Well 01:12 AG: That's shitty 01:13 AG: But, it's gonna be okay man 01:13 AG: I mean, I'm supposed to be an amazing leader, but I'm not 01:13 AG: I don't even want to be 01:14 AG: You've accomplished alot 01:14 AG: Like 01:14 AG: Uh 01:14 AG: ... 01:14 AG: I don't know 01:22 GG: I've risen to the top of the social ladder in every school I've attended and overseen matters far beyond the station of a typical student. 01:23 AG: That's an accomplishment 01:23 GG: I've beaten E V E R Y game I've ever played, found a way to break and bend its rules to my own convinience then set new oens J U S T to keep things interesting. 01:24 AG: That's another accomplishment 01:24 GG: I've assembled a collection of animals most would consider U N F I T for enclosure and kept them N O T only in line, but happy! 01:25 AG: See, you have accomplished a shit ton 01:25 AG: At least alot more than me 01:26 AG: Now, are you going to give up just because a couple of your friends' dreamselves died? 01:26 GG: H E H. 01:27 AG: Are you going to give up!? 01:28 GG: A B S O L U T E L Y N O T ! 01:28 AG: SAY IT AGAIN! 01:30 GG: I don't know when I became the sort of person to dwell in their own failure but that E N D S T O D A Y ! 01:31 AG: YES! 01:31 AG: W H A T A R E Y O U G O I N G T O D O ? 01:36 GG: I A M G O I N G T O M A K E T H I S P L A N E T M I N E ! 01:36 AG: I C A N ' T H E A R Y O U ! 01:37 GG: I W I L L A P O T H E O S I Z E M Y S E L F A N D B R I N G U S T O V I C T O R Y ! 01:37 GG: I am T H R O U G H dwelling in idle despair! 01:38 AG: A R E Y O U G O I N G T O P U S S Y O U T ? 01:39 GG: Are you? 01:40 AG: Hell no! 01:41 AG: B U T 01:41 AG: A R E 01:41 AG: Y O U 01:41 AG: ? 01:42 GG: There's N O F R E A K I N G W A Y. 01:43 AG: T H A T I S T H E M I L O W A Y ! 01:47 GG: Heh. 01:48 AG: Heh heh 01:49 GG: Maybe you can count an accomplishment after all. 01:49 AG: What might that accomplishment be? 01:50 GG: Reminding me of the kind of person I can be. 01:50 GG: The kind of person I N E E D to be. 01:51 AG: Yeah, I guess that counts as an accomplishment 01:51 AG: It's good to have you back bro 01:55 GG: Good to be back. 01:55 AG: Well, I have to go and feed this shitty ass plant 01:56 AG: Later, Milo 01:56 -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering galvinizedGlobalization GG at 13:56 -- Category:Milo Category:Mike